


Someone Who Cares

by NOIRequin



Series: I've been a martyr for love [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Akuma Possession, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gabriel Agreste A+ parenting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: Chat Noir goes above and beyond the call of duty and spends time with each ex-akuma, making sure they are alright. The thing is, he does all this as Adrien Agreste. His fan base grows drastically, as well as his self-awareness. One day, his biggest fan shows up in his house to ask for help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I've been a martyr for love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955914
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020, Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L3245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3245/gifts).



> In November, we're celebrating one year anniversary of [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). Gifting one-shots to members is the part of the celebration.  
> My fourth gift is for Lynn who at one point left a prompt on Miraculous Fanworks server that kinda matched my idea about Ladybug and Chat Noir working on a helpline after Hawkmoth's defeat. So I tweaked it a bit and left Personal Jesus title and a part-time therapist occupation only for Adrien.  
> Yes, this is another entry to my **Spin The Record Challenge** (see the linked collection). This songfic is based on one of the most known Depeche Mode hits, ["Personal Jesus"](https://bit.ly/36aFoi2).  
> Please read tags and skip if these topics make you uncomfortable. And remember: you're not alone in your struggles. There's always someone out there who cares and who will listen to you and reassure you. Don't be afraid of reaching out for help. 💖  
> Thanks to [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) for beta-reading!  
> 

**Reach out and touch faith!**

“Excuse me, mademoiselle, how are you doing?”

The former akuma, now just a confused young woman, blinked, focusing on Chat Noir’s face. She opened her mouth to respond. “Did I-”

The frantic beeping of Chat’s ring interrupted her. The superhero swore under his breath and reached out to his pocket, pulling the small piece of thick paper and a tiny pen out of there. “Unfortunately, I can’t stay longer, but my friend will gladly check on you later. Would you like to give me your contact information?”

The bewildered girl spelled her phone number to him. Chat bid goodbye and hastily retreated, not noticing Ladybug watching him from the corner of her eye while answering reporters’ questions.

**Your own personal Jesus**

**Someone to hear your prayers**

**Someone who cares**

_“Hey, Antoine! It’s Adrien Agreste! Chat Noir gave me your phone number. Is it convenient for you to speak?”_

_“Yes, Adeline, this is me! Just wanted to check on you again after Friday’s incident...”_

_“... do you still hear echoes of his voice? What does he say to you, Dominique?”_

_“...no, Yves, you don’t have to suppress your emotions. It’ll make the situation even worse. Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“Oh, of course, we can talk about something more pleasant if you’d like, Anaїs. Recently, I’ve started watching this Netflix show…”_

_“Yes, Jacques, yes! I always cry while listening to this song! That line just hits too hard…”_

_“... ah, you’re teaching history, Mr. Brodeur? Could you explain a couple of moments to me? I need some help with my assignment…”_

_“_ _... your daughter is very lucky to have such an understanding and open to communication parent like you, Mme. Richard…”_

**Feeling unknown and you're all alone**

**Flesh and bone by the telephone**

**Lift up the receiver, I'll make you a believer**

Of course, that friend whom Chat Noir trusted to check on previously akumatized people was Adrien Agreste. This period of his life was so hectic that he could barely find time for patrols and not so lame excuses to disappear during akuma attacks. That was why he couldn’t spend a lot of time prancing around in a skintight leather suit. But it was somehow easier to spare a couple of minutes for a phone call or a quick message. 

Of course, after Chat’s warning, most people were expecting a call. But not all of them believed at first that it was Adrien Agreste (!!!) who called ordinary Parisians just to ask how they felt after wreaking havoc in the city several hours earlier. Then, the rumours about the realness of his good intentions and actions began circulating around the city. People warmed up to his new habit and sounded more welcoming, picking up the phone.

At first, the news blew up, taking over front-pages and prime-time discussions on TV channels. Adrien’s name and hashtag **_#PersonalSunshine_ ** became trending on social media, doubling his number of followers in one week. This wasn’t the end.

“What the fucking hell is that stupid boy doing? Who gave him permission?” Gabriel screamed in rage, watching Nadja Chamack’s evening report, featuring his son. He ran to his attic lair, calling for Nooroo. Transforming into Hawkmoth, he caught a butterfly between his hands even before the costume covered his body and the round window opened. The supervillain poured all his rage into the charging impulse. The akuma flew out of his hands, colored in black instead of the usual purple. 

“Wait, wait, sir? Please!” Nathalie burst into the lair, breathing heavily, carrying some papers.

“How many times have I told you to be on guard outside and not to come here unless I say so?!” Hawkmoth barked, releasing the butterfly and turning back to his assistant. “What was so urgent?!”

“Just look at this,” Nathalie handed papers to him and adjusted her glasses.

Hawkmoth looked through each sheet, his eyes widening in surprise. “Wait, what? The sales tripled in one week? How is that possible?”

“Apparently, thanks to your son’s goodwill.” The woman cleared her throat. “The PR team is ready to squeeze everything out of that opportunity. They’ve already prepared a statement for you as the head of the company. But you need to look calm and collected for that. They’re in a Zoom call, expecting your approval. I’m waiting for you back in the atelier.” Nathalie nodded sharply, ending the conversation, and went to the exit. 

Hawkmoth closed his eyes and called off his transformation. He inhaled deeply, schooling his face into its usual cold demeanor and also went out of the room, adjusting his clothes on the go. 

**Take second best, put me to the test**

**Things on your chest you need to confess**

**I will deliver, you know I'm a forgiver**

One of the akumatized people that Adrien had reached out to was Clementine Legrand, an experienced psychiatrist. The woman had been really touched by the sincerity and kindness of the Agreste heir. She offered to introduce him to the coaches and therapists that could both help consult people in need and teach him some useful techniques. 

Sure, it wasn’t a certified program and by no means real psychological treatment. But a lot of their suggestions turned out to be really helpful - both with current akumas and in everyday life.

“You should try to ask questions that help you find the real need that a person has. It can be hidden under many layers of denial, frustration, and adjustments to social norms,” Clementine’s voice was coming from the speakers. Adrien was carefully taking notes, glancing at the woman on the screen from time to time. “You can’t dig too deep, of course, you’re not obligated or certified to do that. But it’s possible to help a person find a way out of the loop with one right question.”

The boy lifted his head up from the papers and nodded. Clementine continued. “Remember: sometimes they just need to talk and someone to listen, not to rub salt into fresh wounds. Or even to be left alone. That’s why you should first ask how you can help, and change the topic if they’d rather not talk about their struggles at the moment.”

“I had one conversation recently that left me dumbfounded and… maybe even uncomfortable,” Adrien confessed. “It just spiraled down to the worst, and I didn’t want to disengage, but it was too much for me.”

Clementine’s eyes softened. “Oh, dear, please take care of yourself! And remember that even people with a specific degree and years of experience can fail. We’re humans, not robots, and it makes our unpredictable reactions more interesting. Your willingness to try to help and learn from your mistakes is what matters.”

**Your own personal Jesus**

**Someone to hear your prayers**

**Someone who's there**

Truth be told, this unexpected occupation turned Adrien’s life upside down. He couldn’t attend a proper therapy course at that exact moment, afraid to go against his father’s stoic principles. But all those techniques that he had learned made him more aware of his own needs and reactions. He made sure to dedicate some free time to a diary, writing down remarkable details and thoughts, answering some questions there.

That was what he was doing when he heard a sharp knock on his window. The boy froze. That could mean two things: either an akuma or-

“Adrien!” he heard the meek voice of his partner, hanging on the yo-yo string from the other side of the glass. “Can we talk?”

He spun fast on his chair and ran to open the window. Ladybug jumped into the room, managing to not knock him off his feet. She was as gorgeous as always, but Adrien quickly noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. 

“What happened, Ladybug?” he asked with unhidden worry. 

Her flat expression started crumbling, the lower lip quivering. “I-I heard that you lend an ear to akuma victims,” she mumbled. “Heard from the members of your fan club, that is.”

“You have close contact with my fan clubs all over the world, I see,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood. That was clearly a wrong move, he realized. Her confused expression quickly morphed into a grimace of pain and horror. 

“S-sorry, Ladybug, I did-didn’t mean to offend…” Adrien stammered an apology.

“I’m on the verge of akumatization,” she interrupted. “I just can’t take this pressure anymore.” Tears started flowing freely from her eyes. “Can we talk? Please.”

The last word came out in the broken whisper, shattering Adrien’s heart in pieces. His beloved was suffering and he hadn’t noticed, focusing on anything but her. And she, the strongest person that he knew, was in reality dangerously overwhelmed. 

“... would you like a hug?” he blurted out the first reaction before his mind registered its meaning.

“Yes,” she breathed out and launched herself at him with such force that Adrien barely managed to open his arms to catch her and hold his balance. The boy held the masked girl lovingly, stroking her hair gently while the sobs racked her body and her tears stained his T-shirt.

“I’m here for you, Ladybug,” he whispered in her ear. “You can tell me everything or nothing. I’m here to listen, to say what you want to hear, or just hold you in silence. I’m here for you.” He bit back just in time Chat’s terms of endearment and love confession that were always on the tip of his tongue. 

It wasn’t the right moment for that. But it was the perfect moment to put all the knowledge that he had gained in the last several months to good use. The savior of Paris chose him to save her from a gruesome fate, the disaster that her possible akumatization would have been. And he was happy to serve.

“What’s troubling you, Ladybug?”

**...reach out and touch faith...**

**Author's Note:**

> You can click through linked series to find more songfics or find me on [Tumblr](https://noirequin.tumblr.com)  
> where I'll be sharing my works and talk about my sources of inspiration.  
> If you’re writing/reading fanfiction or drawing MLB fanart and looking for friendly and supportive community, you can [join us today](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) on **Miraculous Fanworks Discord server**!


End file.
